Skyrim - Encounter with a torturer
by Pigsta
Summary: Adult theme's, the darker side of Skyrim


We plunged deeper into the old keep, the distant sound of the Dragon hounding our every move. I followed the Imperial through a couple of rooms where we were forced to fight other people caught up in the terror of this attack." Stormcloaks perhaps we can reason with them" my guide said moments before we were both locked into a vicious brutal fight, scavenging their weapons we plunged further into this stone labyrinth. We arrived at a chamber that seemed to be a torture chamber; however there was no time to think, we arrived in the middle of another brutal battle.

At the end of the fight one of the imperials was down and three Stormcloaks were also dead. My guide tried to convince the other imperial who apparently was the chief torturer to leave with us. Giving up my guide headed off further into the keep not looking back. I thought perhaps a female would have a better chance of swaying this old man, safety in numbers I thought. I approached the old hooded figure and when he sensed me he looked up piercing me with eyes that spoke of death. I hesitated this man was a cold blooded killer, I had always relied on my ability to flirt with the opposite sex however I didn't think this would be effective on this guy.

"Come with us I said" dreading the frailty I could hear in my own voice. He looked meaningfully at the exit my guide had taken, who was now out of site and earshot, "You mean come with you lass, your companion is long gone" .He smiled and I couldn't help but look towards the hallway my guide had headed down. "Ok" I ceded, "Come with me then". He smirked, an evil expression." Better to wait it out in here, no beast can get through 40 feet of solid rock, dragon or no". I was becoming anxious, would I be able to catch up with the guide, sure he was an imperial but he had seemed kind.

I turned back to the hooded figure trying to think of something to say that would sway him, he was watching me and something about his expression made me instantly uncomfortable. I suddenly became intensely aware of the scant rags that barely covered me. That dirty imperial bastard was perving on me, I subconsciously covered my chest with my arm and instantly regretted that action when the torturer responded with a toothy grin. I was such an idiot, showing my fear to someone like this. I looked towards the exit wishing my imperial guild would suddenly appear. As if reading my thoughts the old man croaked "He won't be back, most likely dead already".

He moved towards me slowly confidently, I felt like a deer caught in a trap. I wanted to run or scream or something but I couldn't move. He walked straight past me; my heart skipped a beat. I went to turn when his hand firmly grabbed my shoulder. "No lass, you best stay here with old Jeeves". He pushed then guided me into the largest barred room and followed me in. I could scarcely breath I was so scared. He was standing directly behind me when he clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, I jumped at the sound and I knew that was a big mistake. He now knew I was scared of him and I dreaded to imagine what he was thinking.

His hand reached around to my tummy and he slipped it under my poor excuse for a shirt, I froze, too scared to even breathe. He seemed take this as encouragement and slipped his fingers higher and higher until he reached my breast. Everywhere he touched felt like it was on fire, then tentatively he began gently squeezing my nipple, then more firmly he cupped and squeezed my breasts. After groping me for a bit he then became forceful crushing my breast with his calloused hand. I wanted him to stop but I couldn't seem to force myself to do anything. My mind wanted to scream, yet I couldn't make a sound. Then his other arm grabbed my head and pushed me down over the counter. He bent me over like a common whore and then kicked my legs apart.

I couldn't scream I couldn't move I just froze in place my body refused to respond. "You are a nice one" he gurgled as his other hand now found its way under my shirt to my other breast groping at me. He then let go and leaned back and whistled appreciatively, "You've got a great arse", he said as one hand grabbed my butt almost lifting my lithe frame off the ground completely. I let out a gasp at the contact and he chuckled, "Easy girl, all in good time". I couldn't believe this crazy old geezer; he actually thinks I'm enjoying this; I wanted to scream at him, claw his face and hit him. Yet all I did was lay there, bent over a grime covered counter and let this lecherous old man feel me up. "Nice" he moaned as one of his hands gripped the top of my pants.

My mind was screaming, do something dam it but I couldn't move the shock of my situation seemed to render me unable to act. My pants were only held up by a thin piece of twine and with a violent rip he snapped this and my pant fell to the floor. I closed my eyes willing this all to be a bad dream. I felt the dank dungeon air against my naked skin, now completely exposed my most precious and innermost parts on display, I could feel him leering at me. This dirty old creep was staring at my naked arse and pussy, groping me at his leisure. This creature that killed and dismembered people for a living now had me at his mercy.

I heard him fumbling with the buckles on his armor, I went to stand back up only to have him firmly hold me down "Where do you think you are going sweetie, we are just getting to know each other". I heard him free his armor and the dull thud as it dropped to the ground. I knew what was coming next and I knew I couldn't allow this to happen. The filthy pig then spat in his hand and rudely rubbed it up and down my poor little pussy. I felt disgusted and sickened, his fingers worked their way inside me and I wanted to throw up. He wiggled them persistently and despite all these horrible thoughts my body began to instinctually respond to his simple stimulation. I hated my reaction, my body betrayed me, first it felt like I was burning then tingling and then it began to feel some sick pleasure at his touch.


End file.
